Portable computing devices, also known as tablet computers, or tablets, are popular computing devices which allow users to work, check e-mail, play games, take photos and suchlike while on the move, and are rapidly replacing traditional desktop computers as the consumer's choice of computing device.
One particular feature of many portable computing devices is that the device can detect which orientation it is in and automatically switch or flip and resize the displayed image to best fit that orientation. A user can therefore rotate the portable computing device during use, depending on the application and image, to best view the image at any given moment.
However, if a user is moving about and holding the portable computing device in one hand, it can be unwieldy to manipulate and rotate the portable computing device and there exists a risk that the user may fumble the portable computing device, lose control of it and drop it.
It is known to provide protective cases for portable computing devices, and rigid carry handles, grips or straps for holding these devices.
However, such arrangements can be bulky, and cumbersome for the end user, and do not allow a user to efficiently resist a rotational force applied to the portable computing device.
There is a continued need to address at least some of the issues mentioned above.